The fluorinated fluids having a perfluoropolyethereal structure (PFPE) exhibit utmost important characteristics such as:
high chemical and thermal stability; PA1 complete immiscibility with water and hydrocarbons; PA1 high gas solubility.
However, their structure and the properties of high water-repellency and very high resistivity do not permit their use in electrochemical processes because or in separation processes, they do not permit either the transfer of substance from solutions or the electric transfer.
Conversely, it could be very useful to have available systems based on perfluoropolyethers capable of providing substance transfer and ionic electric transfer, for use, for example, as membranes in electrochemical processes or in separation processes.
Liquid systems consisting of water-in-hydrogenated oil microemulsions capable of conducting electricity are known in the scientific and patent literature.
However, their formation and their existence, are generally not considered foreseeable.